User talk:NOhara24
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:45, 12 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' edit. good looking out. 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F! Just trying to do my part around here. And troll the modders. I love trolling modders. I remember that like it was yesterday. That's also how I got a Stalker. I might have to force feed another one of 'em blueberry muffins if I don't find a Mega Cannon pretty soon... (Literally the only gun I haven't found in game yet) RE: 12k Bessie 15:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well that settles it. Lillith is a better sniper than Mordecai. Thanks for that. NOhara24 16:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) how do you show things like ive reached the vault im lvl 61 and syuff like that. The fuck are you trying to say? NOhara24 01:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : He wants userboxes. 01:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) OH. Well since he hasn't posted back I'll just leave him be. hey You were wondering who I am. I am bureaucrat of 4 different successful wikis and I have been on this website a while but haven't had time to go on wikis until now Matt of the wastes P.S. I have a friend who is a sorta fanatic about borderlands and tells me all of this stuff about stuff for borderlands that no-one on this wiki has seen. Oh, well good for you then. Regardless, unless you can give us a reliable source (No, your friend doesn't count.) for your info, you can expect it to be edited/deleted by the people on THIS wiki. We're pretty stringent on that sort of thing. NOhara24 haha You'll probably like the "running-joke" comments I've added to the "everything disapperead" thread. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Conceited is a pretty cool guy. Eh makes me lol and doesn't afraid of anything. LIST THEM AGAIN. BACKWARDS. NOhara24 18:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you catch the whole 12 days of christmas thing?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't the first time, but I then re-sang it with your post, and it clicked. "FIVE MODDED SERPENS..." lulz were had. NOhara24 18:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) is it possible for to not edit anything i post for the stupidest reasons. my last post is correct in that is it the far north and thats not midgetville. it north west of midgetville if you want to make posts find the red chests yourself and add the info on the page jesus The pump is in the midgetville. What are you not getting? And if It's not in midgetville, why did you edit the midgetville page and include that chest?NOhara24 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i edited the midgetville page for 2 red chests that are in that area. this red chest isnt one of those. its far to the north near lockdown palace next to a pump. go play the game and look at the chests im pointing out. im editing as i find them right now Do you really think that you're the ONLY person to somehow find those chests within the YEAR that DLC3 has been out? Considering all of the players on here, I'm doubtful.NOhara24 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i think if i give good directions to the chests for people who are new or havent found them all there is no reason for someone else to feel the need to edit each post giving false information because they want to feel important since they think the sunken sea is there area to post on and no one elses I'm done editing all the crap you put up. I'm deleting it, check your page. And if it wasn't me, it would be someone else. NOhara24 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) please tell me how to start my own page to tell people about weapon locations and ill link it there and u never have to see it again i took the liberty of removing the other chest locations from notes as per your request they are not to be the note section of the sunken sea You shouldn't have to start a new page, they should already be there. In the search bar, Type "(Whatever area you're looking for) chest locations" It should come up. NOhara24 21:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC)